


A Supercorp Fairytale

by Crackedblackice



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is tired with this shit but still helps, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gardener!Lena, Kara and Lena Are Wives And Happily In Love, Kara pretends to be Lena's fairy godmother, Lena Luthor is good, Minor Avalance in the beginning, One Shot, Princess!Kara, Supercorp WEDDING, fairytale, magician!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackedblackice/pseuds/Crackedblackice
Summary: “Hello, Lena!” The princess cleared her throat a few times. “I mean – Listen, child! Do not worry anymore, because I am here to grant your every wish! I am Kara, your fairy godmother!” The princess waved a bit with her wand, but nothing happened. “I said… YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER!” She almost shouted while glaring at the bushes to her left.Alex finally got the clue and conjured a bright halo around the head of the princess who now smiled proudly. The gardener watched her with a mixture of amusement and wonder.“This is incredibly nice of you, fairy godmother. But this must be a mistake! I don’t have any sorrows right now and I’m quite content with my life as it is.” The girl says with a smile.“You… you are?” The stunned princess stammered as she could hear the slapping sound of the magician’s hand against her forehead from the bushes.ORAfter a girls night with too much (alien) alcohol, Kara dreams up a little fairytale in which Princess!Kara is trying to get close to the girl of her dreams - Gardener!Lena - with pretending to be her fairy godmother. Too bad she can't do any magic, but what is a tired magician sister for if not putting an end to all the pining?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A Supercorp Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> I have no idea if this fandom is still alive, but 2020 was tough on all of us and now I had a bit of time to turn a fluffy fairytale I wrote once upon a time into a Supercorp oneshot! So, have fun and stay safe!

“And then Nora was tricked by the fairy godmother to change places with her” Sara laughed while helping herself to more whiskey. “You should`ve seen her in this ridiculous dress. At some point she even was Ray’s fairy godmother.”

“Can you imagine how weird it would be, if your partner had to grant your every wish?” Ava wondered. She was sitting so close to her girlfriend that she basically was in her lap.

“Oh, I feel like this every day since I’ve known Kara.” Lena lovingly looked at her wife who looked like the happiest puppy on the planet because of this statement.

“Urgh, could you please stop! I want to keep my dinner inside of my stomach, thank you very much!” Alex fake-vomited and stole the whiskey bottle back from Sara. “And besides, if someone in this room was a fairy godmother, it would be me!”

Everyone stared at Alex.

“Why would it be you??” Sara asked surprised. She couldn’t really picture Alex as a cheerily bippidiboppidibu-ing wish-granting fairy.

“Because” Alex started to explain, waving around with her glass widely. “These two oblivious idiots wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without me!”

“Oh, come on, Alex!” Lena tries to intervene. “Sure, you helped a bit here and there, but we weren’t _that_ bad!”

“Helped a bit here and there? Are you kidding me?!” Now Alex grew more and more agitated. “What about Kara coming out to you as Supergirl? Huh? Miss ‘I get fooled by a pair of glasses and don’t wonder about sentences like _I flew here on a bus_ ’. And she would’ve never had the guts to talk to you, if I hadn’t forced her.”

“Yeah, well…” Kara tried to start, but was interrupted by Alex. “Or talking the two of you into finally getting together while you were pining over each other.”

“That was…”

“Or helping with your engagement, when both of you had rings, but neither wanted to pop the question because you were too afraid. I even climbed a big ass tree to be on the lookout for you!”

There were a few seconds of silence.

“Okay, you helped a lot. You are our official fairy godmother. Are you happy now?” Lena asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Alex smiled triumphantly. Maybe she had a bit too much to drink, but somehow this felt like a huge win.

“Geez, Alex, I didn’t know you were such a matchmaker!” Sara laughed again and clinked their glasses together. “Helping this Kryptonian princess to get the girl of her dreams!”

“Actually, I feel like Lena needed more help than Kara.” Alex tapped her chin in thought.

“Hey, I’m not some poor little girl in a fairytale, waiting for her fairy godmother to put everything into place! I would be fine on my own!” Lena pouted and crossed her arms.

“Of course you aren’t, honey. You would be independent and capable, even in a fairytale.” Kara reassures her wife while patting her back.

The five women laughed and continued the bantering and bickering until late in the night. When everyone went home with some of Lena’s experimental rainbow chrysanthemums as gifts (she tried genetically modified gardening as a new hobby), Kara fell into bed next to Lena and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess named Kara who loved to look out of her window and into the gardens of her castle. Although the gardens were magnificent and the flowers were beautiful, there was something else that caught the eye of the princess – or rather _someone_ else: a girl, one of the gardeners, as beautiful as the flowers she tended to, maybe even more.

The princess watched the girl every day, silently admiring her from afar. Sometimes she even went for a walk in the gardens, but never coming near the girl who was so absorbed in her work, the princess was sure she wouldn’t even notice her. After months of watching, the princess felt like she knew the young gardener. She knew about her love for animals, about the drawings she made when she had the time and about her incredible kindness. But the princess also saw how much the girl had to work and how little she would get out of it. She had asked around and one of the members of the kitchen staff told her about the struggles of the girl named Lena who lived all by herself and donated almost everything she had to the poor. The princess wanted to help her, and she wanted to get to really know the girl so badly! But she couldn’t show favoritism as the future queen of her empire. Besides, the girl wouldn’t – couldn’t – treat the princess like a normal person, let alone start a normal friendship with her. But maybe… Maybe if she wasn’t the princess!

So, the eager heiress began to plan her first meeting with the gardener. First, she ordered her seamstresses to make a dazzling and pompous dress for her. Then she went to her adoptive sister Alex – the court magician. She told Alex her plan to do good (and to ideally win over the girl of her dreams in the process). The magician tried to reason with the princess, but she was having none of it.

“My plan is foolproof, you will see! I just want to give this girl everything her heart desires! She deserves it. You have to help me, please!”

The magician couldn’t say no to her sister, so the next thing Alex knew, she was sitting in some scratchy bushes, preparing for the great entrance the princess had planned. On the mark of her sister, the annoyed magician let the princess appear in an unreasonably big cloud of dust and glitter in front of the gardener who seemed to be more interested in the coughing woman with the ridiculous wand than she was surprised at the sudden intrusion.

“Hello, Lena!” The princess cleared her throat a few times. “I mean – Listen, child! Do not worry anymore, because I am here to grant your every wish! I am Kara, your fairy godmother!” The princess waved a bit with her wand, but nothing happened. “I said… YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER!” She almost shouted while glaring at the bushes to her left.

Alex finally got the clue and conjured a bright halo around the head of the princess who now smiled proudly. The gardener watched her with a mixture of amusement and wonder.

“This is incredibly nice of you, fairy godmother. But this must be a mistake! I don’t have any sorrows right now and I’m quite content with my life as it is.” The girl said with a smile.

“You… you are?” The stunned princess stammered as she could hear the slapping sound of the magician’s hand against her forehead from the bushes. “There is not a _single_ thing you would want?”

The girl tapped her chin as she thought about this. “There are a few things that could be better around here, I suppose.”

“Ah, see! Just say the word and I’ll make it happen!” There was a coughing sound from the bushes, but the princess ignored it.

“Alright. Then I would like you, dear fairy godmother, to enlarge the cage of the royal aviary, so the birds will have more room to fly around.”

“This I can do! ... I think?” The princess looked unsure at her hidden sister who gave her a thumbs up and with a few words of Alex and a flick of Kara’s fake-wand, they could see the growing aviary in the northern parts of the gardens. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled. She would think about how she could explain this to her parents later. Right now, she just wanted to bask in the joy of her dream girl.

“That was amazing! Thank you!” The gardener exclaimed with growing excitement. “Can you grow some rainbow chrysanthemums? They are terribly rare around here.”

The girl looked at the princess with a hopeful expression and the fake-fairy godmother, growing bolder with her own excitement, replied “Of course I can!” and enthusiastically waved her wand. The magician rolled her eyes but complied. Even Alex had to admit that the conjured flowers were beautiful.

And so, the day went on. The gardener made wishes, the princess pretended to perform magic – grinning like a lovesick fool the whole time – and the actual magician tried not to get her robes too dirty while her legs fell asleep.

“Will you come back tomorrow?” The girl asked her ‘fairy godmother’, now smiling shyly.

“Yes, I will. And the day after that and the day after that.” The princess answered with a glint in her eyes.

***

The next few days went by and while the magician was skeptical at first about this whole plan of her crazy sister (she still didn’t like the fact that she had to hide in bushes or trees!), Alex actually liked to make the wishes of the gardener come true. Usually, Lena wished things for other people or animals and the magician could see the good they were doing – and the growing happiness of the princess. She hasn’t seen her sister like this before and the gardener seemed to take a liking to the wannabe-godmother as well.

One day, Lena wished for a kind of device that would cut grass automatically, so she’d have more time to draw. While the small machine rolled through the grass, the girl and the princess sat under the tree the magician was hiding in.

“Fairy godmother?” The girl asked while unpacking her paper and charcoal.

“Yes?”

“What do you do when you’re not here to help me, if I may ask?”

“Oh, I…” The princess tried to think of something she could say without lying to the curious looking gardener too much. “I like reading. I read a lot about the moon and the stars when I was younger. And I still love to watch the night sky. It reminds me that there is so much more out there. Things we can’t imagine – even more fantastic and mysterious than the magic we have here on earth. I feel small in comparison to these things, yet they somehow make me feel like everything is possible, like I can do anything I want to do.”

Lena just looked at Kara for a moment and the princess couldn’t help but feel like something was happening right now. She couldn’t quite grasp the meaning behind the look in the eye of the girl that had wormed her way into her heart, though.

“Can I draw you?” The girl suddenly asked, and the baffled princess just nodded.

They sat there in a peaceful silence for hours and when the girl showed her drawing to the princess, the latter’s chin dropped as she looked at the gardener in amazement.

“This is how you see me?”

“This is how you _are_.”

The drawing was beautiful, Alex could see it from above. And the magician knew: You couldn’t perceive someone like this and _not_ be in love with them.

When Alex was alone with the princess later in that evening, she tried to talk to her about this.

“Why don’t you just stop this charade and tell her you like her?” The magician asked her sister who was currently pacing in her room.

“I can’t! It’s too late for that!” Kara stopped the pacing for a second, only to start again, now going even faster. “Even _if_ she’d like me like that – and I really doubt it… I lied to her. She wouldn’t forgive me.”

“You know her, of course she would forgive you!” The magician tried to argue.

“I can’t risk losing her.” The princess shook her head. “If I can only be her fairy godmother, then so be it.”

***

One night, a few days after the drawing, the girl and the princess lay in the grass and watched the stars. They’ve talked for hours and neither one wanted the night to end.

“Fairy godmother?”

“Hmm?”

“I wish for a shooting star.”

“Why? You want to wish for another fairy godmother?” The princess chuckled but waved at the hidden magician who instantly made a shooting star appear.

“No, I couldn’t wish for a better one.” The girl said quietly after the shooting star disappeared into the night again, suddenly more serious than before. “I just had one wish that even you couldn’t fulfill.”

The princess looked at the girl in concern, but the gardener only sighed.

“It’s impossible. Forget about it.” The girl smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m tired, I think I’ll head home. See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, as always.”

While the princess stayed on the ground, the girl got up and went her way. Right as she was about to pass the bushes where the magician was hiding, she whispered “I wish I could marry you” into the night. Alex made a quick decision and right after she said her goodbyes to the thoughtful princess, she snapped her fingers and appeared in a cloud of stardust in front of the walking gardener.

“And who are you now? The tooth-fairy?” The tired girl asked with a raised eyebrow as she came to a halt.

“No, I am your shooting star! Don’t I look like one?” Alex started to get insecure. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. She really went all out for their makeover: dark blue robes decorated with stars, a silly hat and glitter all over her face.

“Oh lord, I am so sorry!” The girl said apologetically and waved her hands. “I didn’t mean to be rude! It’s just…” She sighed and her shoulders slouched over. “It’s been a long day.”

“Well, you made a wish and here I am! So, you want to marry this amazing girl, right?” Alex tried to wriggle her eyebrows a bit to cheer the girl up. It seemed to work for second, but then she had to ask the real question. “What’s the problem?”

“She’s not just any girl! She is my fairy godmother! And I’m pretty sure, there are rules against such things.”

“I see.” The magician hummed. “I can’t make her love you, but I can help you nevertheless.”

“How?” The girl tried – and failed – to hide the hope in her voice.

“If it’s her wish too, I can make a wedding possible. There is only one thing I need you to do.”

“Anything!” The girl was quick to answer.

“You have to make another wish. Ask her of one thing: To tell you _her_ greatest wish. And I can make it come true.”

The girl wanted to thank her lucky star, but as soon as the magician came – she was gone.

***

On the next day, Lena was nervous but ready. She waited for her fairy godmother and soon enough, Kara appeared in her usual glittery cloud.

“How is my favorite gardener today?” The princess asked with a big smile.

The girl ignored the question and went straight to the point. “I want to make a wish!”

“Okaay, that’s what I’m here for.” The princess’s smile grew a little bit uneasy. Something wasn’t right.

“I wish for you to tell me the truth.”

Oh. _Oh no_.

“What is _your_ greatest wish?” Lena looked at her desperately and Kara stared in horror at the tree where the magician was hiding, when she felt the effect of the truth-spell Alex had casted upon her.

“I…” She stammered.

“I wish…” She really tried to close her mouth, but the spell wouldn’t let her.

“I wish… to… marry you!”

Before either of them could process the words, there was a loud POOF and suddenly they stood in the throne room. It was decorated with beautiful flowers and there were numerous rows of seats full of people. In the front row the princess could see their confused parents, the king and queen, dressed like they were going to a… a wedding?! She looked down and found herself in a gorgeous wedding dress instead of the pretentious costume she’d grown to like in the past few weeks.

And then she looked to her right and… She was speechless. There Lena stood, the girl of her dreams, in a wedding dress even more perfect than her own, wide-eyed and so, so beautiful. The princess thought she couldn’t breathe anymore and her heart felt like it was going to break out of her rip cage. And then her wonder turned into panic as she thought about her busted lie.

Lena looked around and recognized the throne room. She had brought flowers there before. Flowers for festivities – festivities like this one. It was clearly meant to be a wedding and in front of her stood Kara, the woman she loved, but also… the princess. The gardener now realized the truth. She saw the portraits of the royal family on the walls, the crown on the head of the love of her life and behind her… Her sheepish-looking shooting star? She was now dressed in her official attire which Lena recognized as the robes of the court magician.

The princess could see how the girl put two and two together in her head and because Kara wanted to – needed to – say something, she blurted out:

“Surprise?”

She could hear the slapping sound behind her that was now so familiar after these past few weeks.

She anxiously watched the girl who had become so important to her, she couldn’t imagine a life without her. There was no way to read Lena’s expression and as the seconds ticked by, Kara began to lose all hope for a happy end for them.

“You know” The girl said after an eternity “this could’ve been a whole lot easier!”

And then matching smiles broke out on their faces. They fell into each other’s arms and all around them people started to clap and cheer, and petals of flowers began to rain upon them. They turned around to look at the smiling magician.

“Maybe you should change your profession and become a genie!” The princess laughed and her soon-to-be wife as well as her sister joined in.

This was it. The happiest day of her life. So far…

* * *

Kara woke up from her dream and looked around while her brain tried to sort through reality and fairytale. She was in bed again, next to her beautiful wife, after a girl’s night with too much alien alcohol it seems. Lena was starting to stir next to her.

“Sweetie? What’s going on? Do you need to go?” She asked with a raspy voice.

“No, everything is fine. Go back to sleep.” Kara whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. “But maybe we’ll have to send Alex a new bottle of whiskey as a Thank You for her hard work!”


End file.
